


Waking up To You

by shuunin



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Completely, F/M, Purely, no real plot bye, self indulgent, wholly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuunin/pseuds/shuunin
Summary: Because a love with boundaries is a love with an end.(or the one where kousuke wins and you know what that's all i really need.)





	Waking up To You

**Author's Note:**

> literally like, one fic abt this webtoon and it makes me sad :( but this is completely self indulgent, without really any plot, just tender squishy love omg i love kousuke so much

Pale morning light drips through the thin, veil-like white curtains stretched across the expanse of a wide body length window. The curtains fall over thick vertical blinds evenly spaced out amongst each other, only allowing the smallest silver of light through them. 

 

The light is only an echoing shadow cast on a cream colored carpet that stretches across the entire room, a large king sized bed taking up the expanse of the space. A series of white bookshelves are built along the wall opposite of the window, riddled with textbooks of business and management, scientific literature of experimental medicine and a series of chronological dictionaries stashed at the bottom. Each book is color coded to its subject, and stacked accordingly not by alphabetical order, but by size. There are two night stands crafted from a deep oak color, glazed with oil based poly to provide a smooth and glistening texture, quaint and authentic. Each night stand rests a lamp on its body, their staffs composed of stainless steel strips that wind around each other like DNA structures. 

 

There is no disorder in the room except for the tangle of bodies under endlessly white covers. The usually smooth percale comforter is wrinkled from jostling, indentations of two pairs of legs facing each other from under sateen woven sheets. The comforter is folded over the edge, at the shoulders of the sleeping pair. The sheets peek out from under the comforter where they wrap around Yoo Shin-ae’s chest, her even breathing tickling the edges of the white sheets. 

 

Ruby eyes flutter open, eyelids heavy with remnants of sleep still within them, wanting, begging to close again. She sees black spilled over white pillow sheets, a mess of short, evenly cut hair beside her. His breathing warms the tips of her fingers where they are curled just beside his lips, as if he'd kissed her hand before they fell asleep. 

 

His body offers a gentle warmth, where Shin-ae feels her body grow cold from the distance between them in a bed with such a vast amount of space. In her sleepy daze, she instinctively leans into the warmth, and is thoroughly surprised to find that he's completely bare under the sheets, they're  _ both _ bare under the sheets.

 

Memories flicker in her dormant mind the way fireflies light up and fade away during an evening outside. They seep into her the same way her body drinks up the warmth from his, in the crevices of her toes where they feel for his feet, where her right hand cups his neck and her eyes burn the image of his peaceful sleeping face into her heart, her thumbs gracing over the tiny wrinkles forming at the junction of his brows from his constant frowning. 

 

_ ‘Kousuke-’ She whispers in a high pitched tone, thick with desperation as his large hands clutch her neck, turning her jaw up with his thumbs where he crashes their lips together. ‘Kousuke-” she tries again between breaths, where her lips have already swelled from the attention he's given to them. _

 

_ Kosuke hums in inquiry, a hum she knows to interpret  as ‘What is it?’ As he trails his kisses to her jawline, down to her neck. His voice is leveled, but his body is like a man in his dying moment, hands quivering under her shirt, teeth grazing over her jugular. _

 

_ Shin-ae’s stubbornness bubbles in her throat. She wants him to know what she wants, she knows that he knows. Kousuke has always been the type to be forward, but he's told her time and time again, between her fingers as he kisses her knuckles.  _

 

“When I finally have you, I will take so much time conquering every single detail of you until I know you more than you know yourself.” 

 

_ And it's terrifying in a way, because he's just started, and he knows that her high pitched whine is her stubborn side talking. He chuckles into her skin, fingers curled around the hem of her shirt and holding it there.  _

 

_ His eyes lift and level to hers, like blue magma flowing in his irises, the usually deep cold jagged shape of his eyes has melted into a volcano of desire, lust, but above all, the floating emotion in his liquid sapphire eyes is- _

 

Love. Unconditional, unrelenting, absolute and irrefutable love.

 

_ He kisses her again, lifts her shirt above her head and drags her onto the bed. She sits on top of him, her heated lips never leaving his as she pulls his black coat over his shoulders, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his white dress shirt.  _

 

_ His own hands are working away her pants, dragging them over her thighs and cupping her bottom, drawing out a slow, lewd sound into his mouth from hers. She's able to get his shirt off, pulling the tie until it comes undone. Her hands drag over the smooth skin of his chest and abdomen. His stomach is mostly flat, but Shin-ae finds the tiny little curve of the beginnings of a belly endearing. It was so much like Kosuke, it was everything, and she loved him.  _

 

_ “I love you.” He breathes into the slope of her breast, where his hands fumble to remove her black lace bra. She curls her fingers into his navy ocean hair, throwing her head back when he catches one of her nipples between his teeth. _

 

_ She doesn’t have the mind to answer back, but he repeats it over and over again, as he lifts her and guides her onto her back, into the skin of her thighs as he pulls her pants past her ankles. “I love you.” It’s a hot whisper, searing like a brand on her pale skin.  _

 

_ And finally, through the haze of it all, she whispers back, “I love you too.” _

 

_ They make love for hours, taking breaks in between to just stare at each other silently, sometimes share a drink together. The entire night is theirs, even as the sleepy sun peeks over the horizon, they don’t fall asleep until their exhaustion beckons them to unconsciousness.  _

 

Shin-ae sits up on the bed, the covers pooling around her body. Her eyes search for any indication of time, and find it in the form of an alarm clock on the night stand on Kousuke’s side of the bed. She watches him sleep in complete adoration, his hair has settled over the side of his face, covering his eyes and swaying with each breath that he takes. His arms are wrapped around the pillow his head rests on, his back to the ceiling. Here Shin-ae knows every mole, the one on his left shoulder, another on the right side of his back, a small one on his side. His skin is milky and smooth, the repercussions of having a healthy amount of water and food (she’ll blame the tummy on the desserts).

 

Her eyes scan every inch of the room, until she settles for crawling quietly out of bed and fetching a book from the shelf, the most colorful and interesting looking one, and the thinnest of the bunch. 

 

She sits back on the bed where Kousuke is sleeping, and sifts through the pages of the book. 

 

She doesn’t feel him stir in his sleep, nor feel him sit up. She never realizes that he’s awake until he buries his nose to the side of her breast, peeking at the book she’s picked from the shelf. 

 

“A Man’s Search For Meaning?” He asks, and effectively startles her. 

 

She shuts the book hard, making a small noise at the back of her throat. “You scared the  _ crap  _ out of me.”

 

He chuckles and leans back to a laying position, having gotten used to her vernacular and even finding it very fitting for her. “That’s a rather enjoyable book. One hundred and eighty four pages of pure knowledge, an understanding of humankind of the highest echelon of philosophy and psychology.”

 

“Honestly it just looked less boring than the rest.” Shin-ae says, and sets the book on the nightstand. She leans into him and snuggles to his naked chest, where he wraps an affectionate arm over her and rubs her shoulder. “Good morning.”

 

“It’s the middle of the afternoon.” He comments softly, not catching her light sarcasm.

 

She only laughs quietly in response. They lay there for a few minutes, Shin-ae drawing circles with her index finger on his chest. 

 

“If we fall asleep again, we won’t get any sleep at night.” He says to break the silence. 

Shin-ae shrugs, “I think we could do without a nights of sleep.”

 

“Are you implying interco-”

  
“Q-tip, please shut up, you’re ruining the moment.”

 

They don’t stay in bed for much longer, Kousuke has the mind to comment about the drying semen on Shin-ae’s body and she ends up locking him out of the restroom while she bathes by herself. Afterwards, Kousuke offers to cook, but Shin-ae insists on take out. 

 

And take out it was, because Shin-ae is, above all things, his main focus. She is like stepping into a new world, like change in every way he looked. Kousuke didn’t particularly like change, but if it was with Shin-ae.

 

Kousuke would change everything.


End file.
